ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Digiverse and Beyond/Transcript
Kai: Ugh, we still don't know who's behind this, and Cole gets to fight a dangerous monster while I'm cooled up inside Zane's mind trying to solve a puzzle. Jay: It's a Ninjigma. Heh! You're just mad because I'm gonna solve it first. Nya: Need I remind you boys that whoever is hacking Zane could be listening to our every word? I say we show them that they messed with the wrong Nindroid! Kai: I still don't get it. Jay: (Slowly) Do you need me to talk slower, Kai? (Normal speed) All we need to do is rotate these connectors and reestablish the circuit. Kai: What about those pictures? Zane: Digiverse. BorgWatch. Other Nindroids. These are all the inventions I have encountered. Nya: Technology is every bit as important to Ninjago as the ancient scrolls in the Library of Domu. Past Cyrus: The future has arrived! Launching today! Past Cole: I'm on a microphone. I am the MC. The Mighty Cole. Pretty cool, huh? Past Ninja: Aw... Past Cole: Aw, man. Past Jay: What? What happened?! Past Cole: It took us three hours to get there. Past Jay: Why did you do that?! Why?! Cyrus: Technology! Making the impossible possible. The only limit to our potential is that which we don't dream. Nya: Cyrus Borg even created a duplicate Ninjago in the Digiverse in hopes one that one day everyone could leave their bodies and live there. Kai: Heh. Kind of like what we're doing right now. Nya: I think Borg pictured something a little more interactive. Past Cole: Oh, it's like a dream. Past Zane: This is most definitely the Digiverse. Past Jay: We're in a video game, whoo-hoo! Past Cyrus: They're doing it. They're mastering the digital world! Kai: Maybe we can go through here. (He connects the pieces but the alarm sounds.) Past Cyrus: I must buy them more time—Oh! Past Nya: Stay with them! If the Overlord finds them in the system, it's all over! Past P.I.X.A.L.: He's already found them. Past Kai: Let's go. Past Jay: Argh! Who's imagining this? I can't move my feet. Past Overlord: You think you can come into my world and get rid of me? You cannot beat me! Zane: Borg may have created the Digiverse with good intentions, it was taken over by the Digital Over-Over-Over-Over— Nya: It looks like the corrupted code spread to this memory. Jay: Maybe some of these pictures are traps. Kai: Now you say something. Jay: It's a Zane puzzle, so Zane's picture has gotta be a safe move. (He connects the pieces to Zane's image, which is correct.) Kai: You know, sometimes I forget that Zane isn't human. Jay: Really? Heh! Because he's covered in metal, you know. Past Kai: Are you hurt? Past Cole: You okay? Hey, what… Past Kai: You're a robot? Past Zane: All this time, and I never knew. Past Jay: Uh, guess this explains why you're always acting so weird. Right? Hehe. Past Zane: The reason I never had a sense of humor was because my funny switch wasn't on. Even if my volume wasn't stuck, I'd still be yelling at this decibel! Me senses tell me it can be many a swords. Thar be the Fire Sword, the Sword of Destiny, the Golden Cutlass... Past Kai: I thought you said you fixed his voice? Past Jay: I did. And then I made it better. Past Zane: Uh, a memory switch? I remember my father and how he cared for me. I remember where I came from. Zane: My inventor, Dr. Julien, designed me to be as human as possible. I was built to protect, but also to feel. He tried to spare me the pain of losing him by erasing my memory. Nya: And Dr. Julien tried to ease the pain of being separated from Zane by building Echo Zane. Past Echo Zane: I am Zane. Built to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Zane: Not all Nindroids based on my designs were good. Kai: At least Borg tried to clean up his mess by giving us the Techno Blades. Past Kai: Hiya! What's with these things? How do we turn them on? Past Zane: It's not sharp. Why even call it a Blade? Jay: Would it have killed him, though, to tell us how to use them first? Past Kai: Yeah! Haha! Past Jay: Ha! I love it! Zane: You're forgetting Borg's greatest invention of all. Jay: You're right! Past Cyrus: The BorgWatch! Zane: I meant P.I.X.A.L.. Jay: Uh, sure, of course. Heh! Me too. Hehe. (They connect the pieces to the Techno Blades and P.I.X.A.L..) Past P.I.X.A.L.: Work as one! Zane: P.I.X.A.L. stands for Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Lifeform. Past P.I.X.A.L.: I was curious to understand why you are so different. Past Zane: We're all different. But I don't feel so different around you. Zane: She worked for Borg during the Digital Overlord's invasion when she was corrupted by his evil. But not for long. Past Zane: What? P.I.X.A.L.? What are you doing? Past P.I.X.A.L.: Discontinuing an old droid. Past Zane: You may call me old, but not slow! Past P.I.X.A.L.: Aah! Zane: We were able to turn her back. Past P.I.X.A.L.: (Gasps.) Where am I? Why am I tied up? Past Zane: You were under the control of the Overlord. Zane: From her, I learned more about being a Nindroid,and I like to think I taught her more about being human. Past Zane: She risked her life for me. It's the least I could do to get her back. Past P.I.X.A.L.: You gave me half your power source. My processor does not compute. Past Zane: You are vital to the mission. And you are vital to me. You will always be a part of me. Past P.I.X.A.L.: Zane. What are you— You've taken my neural drive and inputed it into your processor! I'm rerouting all existing power to your chest. Past Nya: Oh! Total electrical overload! Past Zane: P.I.X.A.L.? Come on, Zane. She's still offline. Deal with it. P.I.X.A.L., give me a danger analysis. P.I.X.A.L.! I'm sure you concur, P.I.X.A.L.. P.I.X.A.L.? Zane: I miss her. Jay: (Sniffles.) I'm not crying, you're crying! Kai: Uh, Nya, any word from P.I.X.A.L.? Nya? Nya, where are you? Nya: Sorry, no word from P.I.X.A.L.. And even worse, it looks like Zane's memories of her are being deleted. Kai: Okay, what if we route the power through Zane's Falcon? (They do so.) Past Nya: We had a run-in with a mysterious someone who found a new way to power Nindroids. Past Cole: Aah! Zane: He has never guided me wrong before. Jay: Uh, not all robotic animal friends are created equal. Kai: I don't remember any of this. Jay: Well, you're lucky. Nya: I'm a little surprised Samurai X isn't on this puzzle. Kai: Surprised? Or upset? Nya: Why would I be upset? It's not like I'm Samurai X anymore. Past Nya: Whoever you are, you have proven that you are worthy to become the new Samurai X. All of this is yours now. Jay: Nya's right. The Ninjigma left out a bunch of really important tech. We went to space! Space! (Echos.) Past Jay: Is this the greatest thing ever or what? Kai: What about the time engine at the heart of the Iron Doom? That was invented by Cyrus Borg. Past Cyrus: I'm afraid I am responsible for...that. Zane: A nano-fused neo-atomic power source,which, according to my calculations, creates an energy displacement sufficient to allow for—Oh! Jay: Time travel! We get it. Not all of Borg's products are winners. Zane: I-I-I think TV is an-an amazing invention. Past Jay: I'm Jay— Jay: Don't you even think about it! Nya: Guys, the Ninjigma? Jay: Oh, oh, Sorry, sorry. I got this. (He completes the puzzle.) Yeah! Zane: We did it! Nya: Uh, I hate to cut this short, but we have a huge problem. Kai: Did the monster breach the Samurai X Cave? Jay: Did someone delete Zane's amazing chef skills? Nya: Zane's systems aren't shutting down. They're being taken over. Whoever is hacking Zane isn't trying to destroy him—they want to control him! (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:2017 Category:Ninjago: Decoded Category:Transcript Category:Episodes